mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
4-Dimensional Bag
Four-Dimensional Bags 'are a series of Magical Items that take the form of small bags. Synopsis ''Magical Girl Raising Project After La Pucelle's death at the hands of Cranberry during Unmarked (Arc 1), Fav send a message to the Magical Kingdom. He blamed the death on an accident and demanded that Cranberry be given magic items under the pretext so that she could better protect the remaining participants. The Magical Kingdom send five items, including the bag. Fav and Cranberry would, however, not use them to protect the other participants. Instead, they wanted to use them to make the fighting even bloodier. Fav set up an online shop where participants could buy the items in return for their life span. Calamity Mary bought the Four-Dimensional Bag to help her carry around her rather large arsenal of weapons, including guns, rifles, pistols, grandees, land-mines, knives and harmful substances. She took advantage of having almost immediate access to all of her weapons during her fight with Hardgore Alice and later during her fight with Ripple and Top Speed. After Calamity Mary's death, Ripple took possession of the bag. She would carry it during her battle against Swim Swim and use one of the weapons stored in it, a flash-grenade, to win the fight. After Magical Girl Raising Project At some point after the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Ripple passed the Four-Dimensional Bag on to Snow White, whom would use it to carry around Ruler. Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited In Limited, Mana possessed her own Four Dimensional Bag, which she used to store her rather large supply of Magical Items. Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS In JOKERS, Snow White and Grim Heart both possessed a Four-Dimensional Bag each. Grim Heart used her bag to transport her army of Shufflins. She would also use it to capture Magical Girls so Joker Shufflin could kill to replenish her magic when necessary. Kafuria, Umbrain, Princess Quake and Princess Tempest were captured and killed this way. Snow White would eventually use a similar strategy against Grim Heart. While leaving the facility, she put an injured Filru inside her bag. When Grim Heart attempted to close the facility door, Snow White told Princess Deluge to also get in the bag. She then threw the bag through a small opening that she made in the door, bringing both Deluge and Filuru to safety. Sometime after the events of JOKERS, Snow White regained possession of the bag. Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES Snow White once again executed the strategy of carrying a person inside the Four-Dimensional Bag twice in ACES. First time, she put Premium Sachiko inside the bag while she, Uluru and Sorami Nakano were escaping from Shufflin Ⅱ, CQ Angel Hammer, Dark Cutie, Glassianne and Monoshiri Mi-Chan. In the end, they managed to escape and Sachiko remained unharmed because of the strategy. The second time, she once again put Sachiko in the bag, this time while travelling to back to Puck's mansion. When they were almost there, Ripple suddenly appeared. Overjoyed at seeing Ripple, who had been missing for a while, alive, Snow White embraced her. However, Ripple, who was under Pythie's brainwashing, then took the opportunity to stab into the bag killing Sachiko. Owners Current Former Ability It can store countless objects that you're able to carry in a bag. It is also able to carry living objects, like Magical Girls although they can still be killed if a Magical Girl pierces their weapon into the bag. Gallery Mary's Bag.jpg|The 4-Dimensional Bag bought by Calamity Mary Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku Episode 11 — 21 minutes 15 seconds.PNG|The 4-Dimensional Bag in Ripple's possession Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku Episode 12 — 7 minutes 17 seconds.PNG Trivia *In Unmarked (Arc 1), this magical item cost '''10 years of the buyer's lifetime. *The naming of the 4D bag and the way it's able to store countless objects is similar to the 4D Pocket from the Doraemon series with the only difference(beside the name) is that the 4D pocket contains futuristic gadget while 4D bag contains nothing inside by default. Navigation Category:Items Category:Arc 1 Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6